The Aftermath
by lisbeth-dragon
Summary: The sequel to "Only One Person Gets to Beat You up and that's Me" Butters has a new, better family and Cartman struggles with feeling for him. Will they get together? Read and find out :) CartmanxButters


The Aftermath

By lisbeth-dragon

Hey lovelies :3 this is the sequel to** "Only One Person Gets to Beat You Up, and that's Me" (Pairing: CartmanxButters). **This takes place a few weeks after Cartman kills Butters parents. Cartman left Butters with a kiss so what happens now? Do they get together? Well, read and find out! (**DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park**) I'm gonna try to keep everyone in character. Cartman will say some homophobic or racist things. I don't think that way about anyone.

**(Butters's POV)**

It had been 3 weeks.

3 weeks since my parents died.

But honestly, my life was a little better because of it.

I know that sounds mean, but it was true.

My parents hit me all the time. They would beat me up over really stupid things. I honestly got kind of scared of them. When I found out they were dead, I didn't feel all that sad.

I got adoptive parents soon after they died. My new parents are named Maria and Derek. They are really nice, and don't beat me up at all! I'm starting to feel happier than I ever did at my old house.

One thing bothered me. It was Eric. I kissed him. Then he had kissed me, and punched my arm. But still, he kissed me. I've been obsessing over this for weeks now. I wonder if Eric's been thinking about it too.

**(Cartman's POV)**

Dear Christ! I can't believe I kissed Butters!

Why did I do that?

He looked… cute with that little smile of his. I felt happy for him. Oh my god, I'm turning into a total fag for him. But still, it's not that bad. Butters is a good kid. I just want him to smile and be happy like he always is.

I wonder if he knows that I killed his parents. His parents were turds anyway. They were hurting my Butters (wait, since when was he mine?) If I hadn't stepped in they probably would have beaten him to death. I'm the only one who can beat up Butters anyway, not anyone else.

**(Chapter 1, Cartman's POV)**

It was Monday morning and I was sitting down in class. Stan and Kyle were talking and Kenny wasn't in school today. I hadn't seen Butters come in yet. I hope he's ok. I mean, I just hope his new parents don't turn into jackasses and hurt him.

**(Butters's POV)**

I woke up late for school, and ran into class. I barely made it in time. I saw Eric sitting in the back and I sat in the desk next to him. I glanced over at him and I think I saw him smile at me. Mr. Garrison started teaching and Eric poked me and handed me a note

**Cartman's notes**

_Butters's notes_

**How's stuff for you?**

_Good, I guess_

**Are ur new parents cool?**

_Yeah, they're really nice. They don't beat me up at all!_

**Cool. Do you wanna hang out after school w/ Stan and Kyle and me?**

I looked over to him. He had his eyes down, but I could still see this little hopeful smile on his face. Before Mr. Garrison noticed the notes we passed, I smiled and whispered, "Sure."

Right after school, I met up with Eric, Stan and Kyle. Stan and Kyle seemed kind of upset that I was there, but Eric stood up for me. He was so nice to me lately. It felt really good to hang out with him again. I hope I get more moments like this with him.

**(Chapter 2, Cartman's POV)**

Stan and Kyle ripped me apart for inviting Butters over. "Why did you invite Butters? He's a total loser," Stan had asked. "He's not a loser, he's cool!" I shouted. "Whoa, Cartman!" Kyle laughed. "Since when do you like Butters?"

"Shut up Jew!" I shouted. "He's my friend, and he can hang out with us!" Before we started another fight, Stan and Butters changed the subject, and we left.

We played some basketball, and then we went to Crusty's afterwards. I kind of ignored Stan and Kyle and talked to Butters. His new parents sounded pretty lame, but they don't hurt him or anything. I'm glad he's not getting hurt.

I think I am starting to like Butters. Not just in a friends way though. He's just so incredibly nice to everyone, even if they're a complete douche. He's always smiling that (cute?) little smile and I love seeing it.

But I killed his parents. He probably doesn't know but if he finds out he could hate me. I would've turned them to chili like Scott Tenorman's parents, but I got in a LOT of trouble from that whole thing. The cops didn't do much but my mom got REALLY mad.

I really like Butters. He might like me… I hope.

**(Chapter 3, Cartman's POV)**

After we hung out a few more times, I decided that I should tell Butters the truth about his parents. He deserved to know. Plus, even if he does like me, I can't lie to him forever about what really happened to them. I'll tell him after school today. Hopefully he doesn't hate me.

**(Butters POV)**

Eric invited me to hang out with him after school again! He's been really nice to me lately. I really like him. I hope he feels the same towards me.

We sat on a curb and started talking. "It's been cool talking to you these past few days," I said shyly.

"Yeah," Cartman replied. "The last time we really hung out like this was when we went to Super Phun Tyme."

"You still remember that?" I asked smiling. "Of course I do," Cartman chuckled. "Even though you acted like a douche the entire time, I still had fun with you." There was laughed a little while we watched people walk by. "You know what?" Eric laughed again. "It was kind of like our 1st date."

I blushed at what he said. "Yeah, it kind of was." I said finally.

"Butters I have to tell you something," Eric said seriously.

I frowned, "What?"

"I'm the one who got rid of your parents," He said.

After about 5 minutes of silence I whispered, "I know."

**(Chapter 4, Cartman's POV)**

WHAT. THE. HELL?!

Butters knew?

I gaped at him for about 5 minutes before asking, "How did you know?"

Butters looked down and rubbed his knuckles. "When you said you had a 'talk' with my parents, I knew you must have done something crazy. Plus I remembered what you did to Scott Tenorman."

I started walked away really fast in case he would get the police. He ran after me. When he finally caught up to me, he said "I'm not mad."

I sat on the curb with my face in my hands, "Really?" I asked in a small voice.

Butters sat next to me and kissed my cheek. "I really like you, Eric. I know you care a lot about me. I used to be really sad every day because of my parents. I got scared of them. Sometimes I was worried that they might beat me to death. When I found out they were dead, I knew you had a hand in it. I'm not gonna turn you in."

I wiped away some little tears in my eyes. "You really mean it?" I asked silently.

He kissed my lips softly. "I really mean it," he said.

**Well that's the end of my story. Sorry it took a while to post, I've been busy with school. To be honest, I kind of rushed the ending and Butters and Cartman became really OOC. But I worked hard on this story, so no flames, ok?**

**See you next time guys! **


End file.
